


Sins of a Shimada

by Tfpfangirl13



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon!AU, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tfpfangirl13/pseuds/Tfpfangirl13
Summary: So I saw this awesome Demon!Hanzo AU and decided to write my take on it. Enjoy.





	Sins of a Shimada

'Narrator pov.'  
"Hanzo please, at least try to get to know our teammates." Genji pleads as he follows his brother through the base.

"They do not want me there and I do not go where I am not wanted." Hanzo replies stiffly. 

"I know a certain cowboy wishes you would come to Movie Night." Genji teases. Hanzo whirls on his brother and growls.

"Do not play with my emotions Genji." He snarls before taking off towards his room.

"What is wrong with him?" Mercy asks as she approaches the cyborg.

"I pushed him too far again. I don't understand why Hanzo won't bond with the team though." Genji sighs guiltily.

"Well...not everyone wants Hanzo to be there, Genji." Mercy says gently.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He questions as he folds his arms.

"Genji he killed you." She whispers.

"...does everyone feel this way?" Genji murmurs.

"Hana and Lucio like him. Ana does not voice her opinion of him. McCree strongly disliked him at first but I think he tolerates him now." Mercy replies looking chastised.

"I-" He's cut off by Athena coming online.

"There is an emergency rescue mission to Hanamura commencing in approximately twenty minutes. All agents are required to come." The A.I. announces.

"It must be an emergency if we need all agents. Let's go." Genji says grudgingly. Mercy nods and they take off to the flight hangar.

*after they arrive in Hanamura*

"It's a demon." Soldier 76 deadpans.

"My Japanese is rusty but I'm certain thats what the locals are saying. Several 'demons' kidnapped a group of local girls on their way home from school. Mitsuki-san says they plan to eat them." Winston says sheepishly as he adjusts his glasses. The old Japanese woman beside him groans in frustration and starts babbling in Japanese.

"Where are the Shimadas?" 76 sighs as he shakes his head.

"Here, sorry, our transport was slowed down because someone had to go back for her Doritos." Genji says as he tilts his head at Hana, who's shamelessly munching on her favorite food. The old woman bows to Hanzo and starts speaking rapidly. He responds angrily and they start yelling.

"What are they saying?" Ana asks Genji.

"Something about demons and how some girl should be fighting them instead of us having to come all the way here?" Genji says in confusion.

"Hanzo sensei!" A young voice calls out excitedly. A pale American girl with auburn hair down to her shoulders rushes up and hugs the archer tightly while a Japanese boy follows behind her. He has a scowl on his face as he studies the gathered heroes.

"Why are you not fighting it?" Hanzo asks the two with crossed arms.

"Nani? You want me to fight those things? Gabriel and Amélie already tried and they got hurt!" The girl says.

"Mitsuki did not share that detail." The archer asks with a glare at the old woman.

"She's a terrible teacher! You should abandon Overwatch and come back home at omce!" The Japanese boy snaps.

"Quiet yourself Izuku. Now, tell me how Reaper and Widowmaker were defeated so easily." Hanzo says with a concerned look.

"You know Reaper?" Jesse gapes in horror. 

"Despite what slander you all have spread, Gabriel Reyes is a good man." Hanzo responds with glares centered on Mercy and 76.

"Gabriel?!" Reinhardt gasps while Ana squints in confusion. Hanzo opens his mouth to answer when a resounding boom makes the ground shake.

"These are strong demons Hanzo, Gabe and Amélie thought they could take them but they had hostages so they couldn't use their full power! And we're not even sure where Sombra is!" The girl panics.

"Suzanna. Izuku. Do not let them pass this line." Hanzo states as he sets his bow down. A building down the street explodes in a puff of dust and several large figures emerge. Before Hanzo can stop them, several heroes rush to attack the figures. One of them scoops up Jesse and Genji while another grabs Jack and Tracer. 

"I was getting hungry. Can't eat the school girls because of the ransom, but these are not school girls." One sneers. In all there are 5 of the huge monsters, each with a pair of large fangs protruding from their top and bottom lips, with horns and markings as well. The one holding Jesse and Genji squeezes his fists and Jesse screams in agony. There's a flash of light and everyone turns to Hanzo in surprise.

"Put them down." He snarls. His teeth have elongated and sharpened, his skin is a rich blue, and he has horns protruding from his forehead. 

"I'd do what my friend here says. You don't have a civilian hostage anymore and he gets quite angry when his village is threatened." A silky voice comments as shadows swirl up next to Hanzo. Gabriel, in the reaper costume but without the mask smiles scarily at the group of demons as Amélie joins them, large bat like wings protruding from her back.

"What are you puny worms going to do about it? This is our turf no-" The demon is cut off when he's attacked by a shrieking Widowmaker and Reaper in his wraith form. Hanzo tackles the demon holding his brother and McCree and the two are dropped. They back away to a safe distance where Suzanna and Izuku herd them in with the others.

"What...what happened to him?" Genji whispers.

"He got killed. He went to heaven but demanded to be punished for killing you. The angels wouldn't punish him. Guess we know why." The teen says with an icy look at the ninja.

"If he wasn't punished then how did he come to be this...thing?" He asks with a trembling voice.

"He did what we all did. Sold our souls to a demon. Became one in return." Suzanna answers with a dry laugh.

"How did Gabriel become a demon?" Jack asks as he and Tracer join them.

"Oh. That. His friends were dead. Thought it was his fault. Hanzo, Amélie, and Gabe are demons because they demanded punishment for unspeakable acts. Izuku and I are demons because we sold our souls to get something in return. For me it was to cure my cousin of her Epilepsy, for him it was to save his family from poverty and illness. Gabriel found me back in America digging through trash cans to find food after my family kicked me out. Amélie and Hanzo found Izuku half dead in a dumpster in Tokyo. We all kind of became a family, along with Sombra, though she disappeared a few weeks ago." Suzanna explains as they watch the epic battle. 

"You should get in there." Izuku says with a tilt of his head after Widowmaker gets thrown into a building for the third time. Suzanna nods and her body starts morphing. When it's done she stands 8 feet tall and her pale skin is deep red, her eyes are a glowing blue, and she has sharp fangs protruding from her mouth. She's more muscular and has horns that start at her temple before flowing toward the back of her head and ending in an upward crescent shape. 

"Oh boys~" She coos as she advances slowly. Two of the monsters flee at the sight of her and she leaps skyward before landing on a building and taking chase. McCree is watching Hanzo fight with a Love struck look. Kind of like the one Jack has centered on Gabriel.

"You are so whipped." Genji laughs as he points at McCree.

"Not a word or I'll let slip about your little crush on Z-ack!" Jesse gags as Genji leaps onto his back and wraps his arms around his neck.

"Genji, we do not kill teammates." Zenyatta admonishes. Genji releases McCree and zips to the Omnic's side like a puppy.

"Yes sensei." He says with adoration.

"Incoming!" Suzanna yells from down the street. Everyone backs up just as an unconscious demon slams into the pavement.

"Nice aim Hanzo!" Widowmaker laughs as she roundhouse kicks another in the face.

"Blimey." Tracer says in awe.

"I'm gonna say it because I'm old and not a pussy like you kids. They're hot in their demon forms." Jack deadpans.

"Right?!" Tracer says as Jesse and Izuku blush. Jesse mumbles something in Spanish as he stares at Hanzo. Everyone looks up as the group finishes off the last monster with a resounding boom. Suzanna reverts back to her human form and hands hanzo a ribbon to replace the one he lost during the fight. He ties his hair into a messy ponytail while Gabriel and Amelie attempt to wipe demon blood off themselves.

"We have to banish the demons now but if you would like we can keep one for you to study." Izuku tells Winston as several monks appear.

"That would be magnificent." Winston replies excitedly. 

"Alright, let's get out of here so we don't end up in the demon realm on accident. I owe a few demons in there some money." Suzanna says as she rubs her shoulder. Everyone holds their breath as Jack removes his mask and looks at the approaching Gabe. 

"Jack..." The demon gasps softly.

"We need to talk." 76 says softly as he walks close to his ex partner.

"Not what I had in mind." Gabriel leers as he wraps his arms around the Soldier's waist. The two are consumed by smoke and disappear swiftly.

"After that horrifying display, I'm exhausted. You guys can stay at the temple with us! We've got a ton of room since most of the monks moved to the Tokyo temple." Suzanna offers with a tired smile.

"Oui, we can have a small feast prepared. I haven't cooked for so many people in a very long time." Widowmaker agrees with a small clap.

"What about the school girls?" Mei asks as she fiddles with her weapons.

"Oh, the local police can get them since we dealt with the real threat." Suzanna says with a wave of her hand.

"I suppose it would make sense to stay for a night. We're not needed elsewhere." Mercy says reluctantly. 

"Looks like we're staying for the night darlin'." McCree tells Hanzo shyly.

"It would seem so." Hanzo purrs as he observes the cowboy. McCree blushes again as he feels a hand squeeze his ass.

"Come see me after dinner. I need your help with something." The older Shimada whispers huskily in his ear.

"Jesse? Are you alright?" Genji asks with a raises brow.

"I think I'm gonna have a heart attack."

*After dinner*

"Hanzo?" Jesse calls out as he wanders the halls of the old temple. A door slides open to his right and he's pulled through in a flash. 

"Hanzo?" Jesse gasps as he stares down at the demon. 

"I can't change back." Hanzo whimpers as he rubs himself on the cowboy.

"W-why's that?" Jesse asks.

"Demons aren't supposed to be in this form during this time of the year unless we have a mate prepared. Without mating we cannot change back." Hanzo growls as he cups the bulge in the cowboy's pants. 

"I got ya darlin. Wait, what about the others?" Jesse asks with concern clear on his face.

"You are very naive my mate. Gabriel will be mating the soldier now, Amélie has her eye on Tracer, and Suzanna is capable of transforming already because she is mated with Izuku. All you have to worry about is filling me up nice and good so I can revert to my human form. And then maybe I'll let you take me on a date." Hanzo teases as he leans close to Jesse.

"Darlin, your wish is my command."


End file.
